Dear Kazecock
by thejammys
Summary: 'Dear Gaara, I'm very curious about rimming, so would you be a dear and eat my ass please? Much love from your boyfriend, Lee.' Lee isn't sure how to tell Gaara what he wants in bed, so he decides to write a letter instead.
1. A Letter

_'Dear Gaara,_

 _I'm very curious about rimming, so would you be a dear and eat my ass please?_

 _Much love from your boyfriend,_

 _Lee.'_

It just didn't flow.

Was there a polite way to ask someone to do that? The 'please' was nice, but it just didn't seem like enough.

Lee let out an agitated noise that closely resembled one a warthog might make while giving a particularly difficult birth.

He was really struggling here.

He was in the middle of a particularly difficult challenge he had set upon himself: talk dirty to Gaara.

It was _so much harder_ done than said.

Lee was fairly certain from the get go that if he wanted to use his voice and actually _speak_ dirty words, then he was going to have to really work at it. Hard work wasn't a problem for Lee, but time was of the essence here! Lee didn't have six months to stare into a mirror and repeat smutty phrases to try and work off the nerves and embarrassment that accompanied hearing his own voice saying inappropriate things. He needed to tell Gaara dirty things and _soon_!

At the advice of his closest friend Tenten, although she was strongly reviewing her affections toward her teammate after this conversation, Lee was taking to the beauty of the written word to see if keeping his mouth shut for once and using a pen would make these things easier to say.

The problem was that Lee didn't want Gaara to think he was a pervert. Lee considered himself a gentleman, and was extremely proud of that. It was one of the thing made him feel worthy of being with Gaara. The Kazekage deserved someone dignified, polite, composed, and respectful; and since 'dignified' and 'composed' were so far out of the ballpark for Lee that even hard work wouldn't do much, he really had to overcompensate with the 'polite' and 'respectful'.

That meant not being a filthy pervert.

Or at least not letting your boyfriend _find out_ you're a filthy pervert.

 _Conceal, don't feel, Lee._

He hadn't even realized the full capacity for depravity his brain was capable of until he happened – purely by accident! – to hear Kakashi-sensei reading aloud from one of his books one day over breakfast at Gai-sensei's house. The longtime rivals were having a challenge, opting for something on the lighter side of physicality since it was around eight a.m., to see who would be the first to blush: the man reading smut, or the man listening.

Lee wasn't sure who proposed it, although he had a guess, but he didn't think Gai-sensei had really thought it through before accepting. Kakashi-sensei knew these books backwards and forewards, in fact there were several points where he wasn't even looking at the pages but his speech carried on without halt. Gai-sensei, in his usual fashion, wasn't going to concede easily, although the story went from zero to sixty in just a few sentences, and allowed Kakashi to carry on for over two hours before finally combusting when Kakashi-sensei decided to abandon his nonchalant tone and acted out the voices for the characters.

Lee wasn't part of the challenge, or he would have lost in the first twenty _seconds_. He was just an innocent bystander who had been enjoying a nice breakfast with his beloved teacher when Kakashi-sensei came over. Which was usually a lovely surprise! Lee very much enjoyed spending time with the Hokage, he always had.

But the book had done things to Lee.

 _Terrible things_.

He was already having sex with Gaara, they'd been together for almost a year, and Lee happened to think they were very sexually adventurous. They took turns getting on top, they went down on each other in fun places (like on the kitchen counter – such wild children), they even had three positions they had mastered – not just one. And they _always_ got each other off.

So Lee was very happy with his sex life.

 _And then the book_.

The _dirty, dirty book_.

Lee was almost certain that Kakashi-sensei hadn't _meant_ to convert one of the youths of his village into the ways of the pervert, but he was equally certain that the Hokage wouldn't be remorseful if he found out. Lee knew for a fact that Kakashi-sensei had, on more than one occasion, chided Gai-sensei for not giving his students a truly well rounded education in the ways of the world when it came to sex.

'Well rounded' to Kakashi meant that Lee shouldn't have had to go look up what 'rimming' was.

But look it up he had!

And inspire it did.

Perhaps if Lee had learned about the contents of this book when he was younger he would have merely been traumatized and written everything off. He could have enjoyed a perfectly vanilla sex life when he grew up and sweet Lee would never have to wonder if spanking would feel as good as it sounded.

Ah, but life is a tricky bitch. And Lee was _not_ too young when he heard the book. He was almost out of his teenaged years and he was sexually active. So almost as soon as Kakashi had started reading, Lee started imagining.

The imagination is a beautiful thing. Had Lee not been in front of two senseis (one whom he considered a father), blushing furiously, and trying not to draw attention to himself- he might have closed his eyes and enjoyed where his mind drifted.

All of these deliciously dirty things Lee could suddenly see himself doing with _Gaara_.

Lee figured that as long as the thoughts stayed in his head and he never disrespected his boyfriend by even suggesting or _implying_ that he wanted to try them, then all was well! He couldn't help where his mind might drift sometimes…or frequently…but he could control what he chose to say! (Although a long history of things that have come out of Lee's mouth would suggest otherwise).

Lee assumed Gaara would have no interest in the things the book described. Gaara was not a pervert. He was a fantastic lover, and he pleased Lee immensely- but he was not a pervert. And Lee would be _damned_ if he accidentally drove Gaara away over something like _sex_. Lee didn't _need_ these filthy things, he was just vaguely curious and liked to imagine from time to time.

Like when he was alone in the shower.

Or hadn't seen Gaara in a while.

Or when he woke up aching from a particularly vivid dream, saw he boyfriend sleeping sweetly beside him, and had to sprint into the bathroom and try to deal with himself so he could go back to sleep.

But that was _it_. Other than that, Lee remained a perfect gentleman who held his boyfriend in the highest of esteems.

And then Gaara decided throw a big-ass monkey wrench into the way Lee thought the world worked.

Last week, right in the middle of a particularly good thrust that made Lee question why he ever spent time anywhere other than flat on his back with his boyfriend's cock in his ass, Gaara had moaned that he was close and then proceeded to whisper something so filthy it would have Lee blushing even days later.

"I am going to cum inside you and then get down on my knees and lick you clean."

 _Hnn!_

Everything about it was unexpected. Gaara didn't talk like that! Sure, they moaned with each other, whimpered, cried out, and they had each learned to appreciate how helpful 'I'm so close' could be. Lee was even known to say 'don't stop' or 'right there' on occasion, and Gaara had a way of saying 'that feels so good' like it was a spell, and the words always left Lee pleased and covered in goose bumps.

But that was the extent of their dirty talk.

Lee had just laid there on the bed, gaping like a fish and struggling to process those words that sounded like they'd been spoken in his native language but absolutely could not have been more foreign to him. Instinct told Lee that he should let Gaara know he liked it, (although the circumference of his pupils might have suggested otherwise), but he wasn't sure how to do that without directly saying 'Well said, Gaara! You absolutely should finish yourself off inside my behind and then use your tongue to mop it up- let's celebrate our youth with a good old-fashioned mouth-to-ass cleaning!'' and that surely would have killed the mood. Instead, Lee's brain felt an acceptable compromise was to sort of choke out (because he was still being pounded into) 'o-kay!'

It wasn't sexy, and he hadn't sounded sure of himself at all, but Lee closed his eyes immediately after and missed the look Gaara gave him.

Later, after Gaara had made half good on his promise and used a cloth to wipe the semen from Lee's ass and stomach, they laid there somewhat awkwardly until Gaara got annoyed with the silence and reached over to grab Lee's hand.

"Did that make you uncomfortable?" he asked bluntly, without a trace of embarrassment in his eyes.

But how _could_ he be embarrassed when Lee had sucked up the world's supply of that emotion and turned bubblegum pink at the question.

His hands, which had been fidgeting with the sheet covering his lower half, suddenly flew up and waved defensively. "N-no, no no! Not at all!"

Gaara simply stared at him.

Lee could feel the beginnings of sweat starting up at his forehead again and had to look away from his boyfriend's simultaneously blank and judgmental gaze.

He had a chance here. If it was possible that Gaara was actually open to things like that then Lee absolutely didn't want to mess this up and scare Gaara off. He had to proceed with caution – and that was _not_ one of Lee's strong points.

"I liked it, I did. I just…" he started, looking off at the wall as though a guide on 'how-to breach the topic of being kinky with your boyfriend' was suddenly going to appear there.

The wall was spared from its absurd duty by a knock at the door that ended up pulling Gaara away for the rest of the night leaving Lee to lie in bed, chew on his lip, and wonder if maybe it was okay to let Gaara in on some of the less…gentlemanly things Lee wanted them to do together.

He'd spent most of that night doing push ups. Vigorous exercise tended to distract him to the point that he couldn't overthink something even if he wanted to. This was his tried and true method (Gai-sensei approved!) of making decisions and discovering solutions.

It hadn't worked.

There did not seem to be a way to remain gentlemanly and tell your lover that you want him to finish on your face.

Was that the way a splendid ninja would talk? Would a taijutsu master really ever find himself indulging in the desire to be blindfolded and spanked?

Lee couldn't imagine that was so.

He would have called Gai-sensei to ask for his advice, but he had already made that mistake once the morning after his first time with Gaara. Lee needed to talk about it with someone – it was a huge deal for him! – and there was no one in the world whose opinion Lee respected more than his teacher's. Gai-sensei had already helped Lee when he wasn't sure how to flirt or behave like a _boyfriend_ to Gaara, so Lee figured that telling his sensei about the exciting step was just another part of Lee's life that should be shared.

 _False_.

Gai-sensei had made it very clear that while he would always be excited for Lee and share in his joy, no matter how personal it might be, there were few things in life worse than listening to someone you consider your own child talk about their sex acts. (He had gone to Kakashi's office with a bottle of sake immediately afterward and refused to tell his friend why it was nonnegotiable that they get drunk at two o'clock in the afternoon. Kakashi hadn't fought him hard on it).

Lee, ever the dutiful student and child-figure, had apologized profusely and vowed not to make the same mistake again.

But this meant Lee had to look elsewhere for advice on his new sex problem.

Insert a poor, unsuspecting Tenten.

She had been _thrilled_ when Lee said he was coming to Konoha for a spontaneous visit. Now that he lived in Suna they didn't get to see each other as much as they would have liked, and Tenten was long overdue for a really good and thorough training. Plus she had a new weapon she wanted to show Lee – she thought the trip would be great!

 _Also false_.

It should have been a big tip off that something was up when Lee said he wasn't in the mood for training and suggested they just go for dinner and talk instead.

Never, in all the years Tenten had known Lee, had he _**ever**_ said he wasn't interested in training.

 _ **Ever**_.

He was like a puppy when it came to training. A very young, annoying, not-yet-potty-trained puppy.

But Tenten agreed. She let Lee guide her to a restaurant. She was fooled by him offering to treat her. _She wanted to believe in the goodness of his heart_.

And then, the second their food was in front of them-

"Tenten, I'm not sure how to tell Gaara that there are things I would like to try doing in bed."

 _Lee, you son-of-a-bitch_.

But Lee was her best friend, and he was clueless. And Gaara was the Kazekage, so really, Tenten considered is her civil duty to help Lee tread these waters delicately.

It was for Konoha's sake.

"…well…why don't you just…say them?" she tried. It wasn't much of a suggestion, but Lee had _sprung this topic on her so fast_.

Lee frowned at his plate. "But I'm not sure how to say them. I don't want to sound business-like."

Tenten had shoveled food into her mouth in the hopes that if she was stuffing herself, it might get her out of talking and she could just listen until Lee came to a conclusion on his own. But he was looking at her hopefully and his eyes had always sort of resembled a baby animal's and _goddammit, Lee_.

She swallowed, read: nearly choked on, the monolithic amount of food she'd committed to and sighed. "Do you ever talk dirty to each other?"

Lee turned a bit pink.

 _Good, you bastard – be embarrassed_.

The little things, the 'right there's and the 'oh yes's, probably didn't really count as dirty talk. Before the book, and before Gaara had shocked the hell out of him with talk of _ass licking_ , Lee would have said 'yes, we talk dirty all the time! Why just the other day I said I was close and then I followed through!' but now?

Once, in the shower, Gaara had very politely asked if Lee would go down on him.

 _"Would you go down on me, please."_

Ah, memories.

And of course Lee had happily, and immediately, dropped to his knees and gave his boyfriend a blowjob so good the local newspaper should have written about it.

But politely asking your boyfriend for oral was not the same thing as dirty talk. Lee being equally polite and saying "thank you" after Gaara returned the favor didn't count either. Neither does Gaara saying 'I'd like to bottom' or 'I need more fingers'.

Now, if Gaara had said " _Oh, Lee, I need your fingers so badly. Please, touch me_! " then that would count (and probably give Lee a nosebleed). Instead it was simply said as a statement of fact.

The first time either of them said the word 'cum' it was preceded by 'I'm gonna' and it was the most excitingthing that happened to them that week. Gaara had said it first, in a perfectly natural and wonderful way that made Lee blush and suck him twice hard (which actually almost ruined what Gaara had said was gonna happen). But Lee was certain his boyfriend had only said it because he was, in fact, _going to cum_. He wasn't trying to be sexy or distract Lee for the next several days. He was just saying ' _hey buddy, since you've got my dick in your mouth and your tongue is doing really friendly things to it I thought I'd give you a little heads up that I'm about to have an orgasm just in case you want to take your mouth away_ '. Except Gaara didn't talk like that, (no one should talk like that), so instead he said 'I'm gonna cum'.

This was what confused Lee so much. If Gaara said, quite bluntly, things that were statements of fact, then him saying he was going to get on his knees and lick Lee clean should rightfully mean that he had every intention of actually doing so and therefore Lee was well within his rights to be excited about the prospect of it happening.

And yet…

Lee just shook his head 'no' to her question.

"Then you just need to start doing that. The next time you two are…you know… just try saying something…sexy."

Lee missed the way she nearly shuddered at this.

Her advice was solid, and to a normal person it might even be all the guidance they needed. But Lee was a special case, and he knew from experience that it was going to take more than just 'trying to say something sexy' the next time he and Gaara got into bed together.

Two days after Gaara had blown Lee's mind with the word 'cum', the Kazekage was buried under a sheet they had already ruined with sweat and drool and were about to render completely unusable. It was the perfect time for Lee to say it back. (Because yes, in Lee's mind, 'I'm gonna cum' was on an intimacy level right up there with 'I love you' and needed to be reciprocated). As Gaara moved his head up and down between his lover's thighs, Lee tried to moan the special words.

Gaara hadn't been trying for sexy when he said it. The words had rolled right off his tongue effortlessly and with genuine arousal. Lee, on the other hand, had overthought this almost to the point of madness, and was completely torn over whether to try and pull a Gaara, or try for sexy and see where that got him.

But overthinking and sex don't go well together, and when Lee finally opened his mouth and the curtain finally opened on his big moment all he was able to get out was the 'I'm' and then the rest came out all weird and strangled.

But Lee was not a quitter. So when Gaara had lifted his head and asked if Lee was okay, his boyfriend was too preoccupied with a mental pep talk about 'determination' to notice that Gaara had stopped and ended up screaming 'I am going to have an orgasm!' so loudly that not only did Gaara's eyes move to resemble the shape of his lover's, but someone outside could be heard going 'oh man, come on'.

Lee's efforts ended being worth it though, because it had made Gaara laugh. Lee was so distracted with being proud of himself for saying it (or a very butchered and unsexy variation of the sentiment) that he wasn't even bothered that Gaara couldn't finish what he was doing.

And of course, Gaara hadn't been laughing at Lee, he was laughing at how Lee had said it – how he'd screamed such a thing.

A few days later, the next time he found himself with Gaara's head between his legs, Lee was able to say (at a much more acceptable volume), _"Oh, Gaara, I'm gonna cum."_

He'd looked for a reaction, and Gaara had moaned back and continued what he was doing, but other than that nothing special happened (besides, perhaps, a pretty spectacular orgasm) and Lee didn't feel the sense of catharsis he had been expecting.

"I don't know, Tenten… I'm not sure that saying things like that is really true to who I am."

Tenten frowned. "What, so you can think dirty things but you can't say them? Come on, Lee. If you want to do something with your boyfriend then you've got to tell him. He's not a mind reader."

Lee's eyes had widened and he almost looked hurt.

This was the problem with having a teammate whose eyes made him resemble a cartoon animal! Tenten had seen this face _so many times_ in her life and every damn time she ended up softening her blows or giving in – whatever it took to make Lee's unnaturally round eyes return to a size she found socially acceptable.

She sighed and crossed her arms as she considered her teammate.

"Maybe you could…"

Her brained was wracking itself for suggestions, but the only other thing available to her conscious was the weapon she'd been so excited to show Lee.

 _Weapons_.

 _Scrolls_.

 _Beautiful, shiny kunai whipping through the air and making that- wait._

 _Scrolls!_

"Write it down!"

Lee blinked at her; eyes still a completely inappropriate size for a grown-ass human. "Huh?"

But Tenten was certain her suggestion had struck gold.

"Yeah, just write down a list of the things you want to do and that way you don't have to actually say them!"

A shiny bowl cut flew toward the ceiling as Lee exploded out of his seat with excitement and terrified the shit out of the other customers. "Tenten, that's brilliant! I'll get started right away!"

An exasperated weapon's mistress had to use the speed she'd acquired from years of training with this idiot to whip her hand across the table and grab the back of his collar, uncaring of the way it choked him, before he could sprint back to Suna and start penning a dirty list.

But right after they'd had a proper visit and she had politely declined Lee's offer to show her the list (because while there was still a chance, at least in Lee's head, that he could scare Gaara away with his desires, Tenten was already stuck with him for life), and Lee had stopped in to squeeze his sensei for a hug that others would have considered much too long and full of too many tears, Lee had sprinted back to Suna.

It turned out, after many failed attempts, that a list was still not an appropriate method for expressing himself. A list made it seem like these were items to be checked off. It just felt too impersonal. If Lee was actually sitting in front of Gaara and requesting these things then he wouldn't sit there methodically counting them out on his fingers like sexual chores. He would want to say them all sexy like Gaara had. He wanted to give his boyfriend the same kind of excited and nervous butterflies he'd put in Lee's tummy.

Which was why it was much better to think in terms of 'Dear Gaara'.

Even here, though, this was proving to be quite the challenge. He was still nervous about scaring his boyfriend off.

 _'Dear Gaara,_

_I want you to...hold my hand while we make love.'_

Gaara already does that. And come on, Lee!

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _I want you to…lay your head on my chest after sex.'_

This was impossible! Even the word sex made Lee blush. He loved having sex with Gaara, he loved it, and there were so many things he wanted to try – he needed to _get over_ this fear and just force his ass to be honest.

Lee dropped his forehead to his palms and gripped as much of his hair as his fingers could reach. He didn't want to be this embarrassed, it was unproductive and it was probably doing his boyfriend a great disservice to not trust that he would love Lee no matter how dirty his brain could be.

Alright. Time to resort to the classic method of _getting shit done_.

Lee closed his eyes, touched his fingers to his lips, and pressed them to where he kept a photo of his sensei on his desk.

 _'This is for you, Gai-sensei_.

 _If I cannot finish this letter to Gaara by the time the sun sets in one hour then I will run back and forth to Suna on my hands – twice!'_

That would be an incredibly unpleasant trip, it was extremely hot outside, and although somewhere in Konoha Gai felt a tug in his heart and hoped that meant Lee was thinking of him, he certainly did _not_ want the credit for inspiring Lee to write this letter.

But write, Lee did.

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _I am writing you this letter because what you said in bed the other day really got me thinking about things I would like to do with you. I'm really struggling with finding a way to express them to you and think that writing them down will make it easier. This way, I can hand you the letter and you can just take it all in. Please excuse me if anything I say makes you uncomfortable. I know you'll tell me if it does. I also hope that in writing this maybe you will want to share some of your hidden desires with me. If you have them. I don't mean to sound accusatory._

 _This is very difficult, Gaara!_

 _Alright. Here goes…_

_I want to do that thing you suggested. Ever since you said it, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm also very curious about how you taste and would like to do the same thing to you as soon as you're finished cleaning me._

 _I would also like for you to wear a skirt and keep it on while I make love to you.'_

Lee considered the sentence for a moment, crossed out 'make love' and wrote 'fuck' instead, then scrunched up his face, shook his head, and changed it back.

 _'Do you remember that time in your office when you pulled your robes up so I could go down on you? At one point the hem was in the middle of your thighs and it sort of looked like a skirt, and I really liked the idea.'_

He was certain that Gaara wouldn't require justifications or explanations for Lee's desires, but Lee thought it added a nice touch.

 _'The skirt and the cleaning don't need to take place at the same time, but as I'm writing this, it occurs to me that I would like that as well._

 _I want you to sit on my face while I –'_

Lee took a deep breath, steeled himself, and continued.

 _'- eat you out. Again, this is a separate desire from the skirt and the cleaning…but they could also happen together. I want to do them all separately and then do them again together._

_I'm sorry for being so infatuated with the idea of a skirt._

 _I want to bend you over your desk while there are still documents and scrolls all over it. I want your release to shoot so far that it gets on something. I realize this particular desire may have to stay in my head, but I wanted to be honest with you._

 _I'm not picky about which scroll it is, but there are bonus points if it's a letter intended for another village._

 _Not Konoha, please. I would never be able to look Kakashi-sensei in the eye again._

_But the Raikage might make us laugh and I like having secrets with you.'_

He had gotten off topic a bit, but that seemed like an important thing to clear up before Lee could accidentally fuck Gaara into cumming on a document that the Hokage could one day pick up and read.

Lee couldn't imagine that would lead to anything good.

' _I also want to go down on you under the table while you're in one of your council meetings. A part of me wants it to be a secret, and for you to have to work to not make any noises, but another part of me wants for them to know and for you to just not care. My sense of duty and responsibility to maintain decorum in this village is strong, but my desire to please you and get credit for it might be stronger._

 _I recognize that this desire may also have to stay in my fantasies, but maybe we could do it in that room when no one else is in there and I could pretend? If I'm under the table I won't be able to tell either way. Except that it would be quiet. Unless you're making noises.'_

He'd gone off again.

' _This is difficult, Gaara. These are things I want to say to you. I love you so much and wish I could just tell you exactly what I want, but it feels very ungentlemanly and against my nature. But I also trust you very much and I know that you won't think less of me for my honesty_.'

That wasn't completely honest, since Lee was nervous to give this to Gaara, but Lee had to have faith in his boyfriend and trust his belief that they ought to be comfortable sharing their thoughts and desires with each other, no matter what they were.

And yet, a gentleman does not tell his boyfriend, whom he loves and respects, that he want to cum on the poor boyfriend's face while he's wearing panties.

He also has no idea where this affinity for putting Gaara in women's clothing comes from, but it also seems ungentlemanly.

But in the spirit of this challenge, and with the possibility that completing it would lead to actually seeing Gaara in panties, Lee took his gentleman stick and threw it into the pervert fire.

 _Fan those flames, baby._

Perhaps, though, he should make it clear that the panty desires have nothing to do with emasculating Gaara, Lee just thinks panties are sexy. He wants to wear them too- in fact, he had better let Gaara know that.

' _I've had a thought and want to make sure you know that my desire to put you in a skirt is entirely perverted and not meant to make you feel like less of a man._

 _I also want to wear panties, I just noticed I never actually wrote about the panties, sidenote: I would also like for you to wear panties. I already know what kind I want to wear. I saw them once when I was getting more tights, but I was with Gai-sensei and didn't want to scare him so I didn't get them. But they were pink and lacy. I think pink would look good on both of us. I don't look good in yellow – just for your reference. Should you ever find yourself in a panty store and in the mood to get panties for me to wear I just don't want you to waste your time or money on yellow. Even a pale one, it will trick you. You will think of my hair and might imagine a bumblebee and bumblebees are cute but Gaara it just washes me out._

 _I don't know why you would be in a panty store_.'

He was really struggling. Back on topic, Lee! This is a challenge!

' _Panties_.'

Atta boy.

' _I'm not particular about what color you wear. I would like you in anything._

 _There's quite a lot of things I want to do that involve panties and skirts, but they apply to both of us. I've fantasized about wearing a skirt, this black one I saw on that mission to that town that had the snake that I said was looking at me like he knew every bad thing I'd ever done? You said I was paranoid and that that's not how snakes worked but it followed me and-_

 _Anyway, the skirt was black and the girl wearing it – I was not looking at the girl! I was just admiring the skirt! I promise that my thoughts were 100% of putting it on and having sex with you!'_

Gaara would know that, but Lee still felt it was wrong not to say it.

 _'- But she had the netting kunoichi wear covering the bottom half of her stomach and I'm not sure if that was part of the skirt, but it was a nice look._

 _Anyway, I don't have the panties or the skirt, but if that's something you would be interested in then it's something I would like._

 _I want to wear the skirt while I ride you. I always imagine you having on that black outfit – the one with the straps I like, and keeping everything on but just pulling your cock out.'_

Since this was a letter, Gaara would have no idea how long it took for Lee to write the word cock, although the way it was slightly slanted off to the side might reveal that Lee had screwed his eyes shut just to get it out.

 _'I love it when you pin me against a wall and hold my arms above my head while we kiss. Please feel free to do that more. Everyday would not be over doing it._

 _I love it when you bite my lip. I want you to do that more…but everywhere. I want to wake up the next day and see marks all over my chest. I want to worry that my neckline isn't high enough to hide the bruises your teeth leave.'_

Lee took a deep breath and steadied himself before he wrote this next part. He would have liked to take a break, his head was swimming, but the sun was rapidly getting friendly with the horizon and Lee _really_ didn't want to lose this challenge.

 _'I want you to tie me up. Tight. I want to feel like I'll have to open a gate to get out. I want you to crowd me and whisper in my ear all the things you want to do, and then I want you to do them. I want you to blindfold me, tease me with your fingertips, and then spank me until I beg you to take me._

 _Do you remember that tea shop we stopped at just outside Konoha that time you came back with me to see the cherry blossoms? We found that nice shady spot on the other side of that fence and that tree with the broken branch was hiding us from the road? You said it was peaceful and I said I was going to fix the tree and you sat on my back until you had finished your lunch. Well, when I was lying there on my stomach I could see the road from underneath the edges of leaves, and there were lots of feet going by. We were hidden, but there were people right there, and if we had been doing anything then anyone could have come over, lifted the branch, and spotted us._

 _I liked the idea. A lot._

_Since you were sitting on my back and my butt was right there I wanted you to spank me so badly, especially since it would have made a noise and possibly attracted people to look. I don't actually want to get caught, that would be embarrassing, but I like the idea that no matter where we are you just can't wait to touch me.'_

The sun was much too close!

 _'The sun is setting so I must finish up. But I've already said most of the things that have been on my mind._

 _I hope you know that I don't actually need any of these things. I'm very happy with the sex we're having now, so if none of this sounds appealing then that's perfectly alright! These are just silly fantasies and if you tell me you aren't interested then I will lock them away forever!_

 _Alright the sun just sped up._

 _I love you very much and look forward to whatever kind of sex the future holds for us!_

 _All my love,_

 _P.S. Sometimes I fantasize about telling you I want to suck off your 'Kazecock'._

 _Please remember that you love me.'_

Ta-da! Take that, _sun_. Rude as hell speeding up at the end like that.

But the joke was on that big hot ball of fire because Lee was finished. After all of his stressing it wasn't a very long letter, nor was it particularly detailed, but the spirit was there. It was a good starting point.

Lee folded the letter, taped it shut (he didn't have a wax seal of his own), and scrawled his boyfriend's name over the side in what he hoped looked like impressive script.

Now to just drop this off in Gaara's office and then to go hide somewhere for the next two to three days and-

"Gaara!?"

If Gaara had eyebrows then they would have come together in the center of his forehead for a little reunion with the way he frowned. To be fair, Lee hadn't sounded excited to see him. He'd said his boyfriend's name in a pitch he hadn't been able to hit since before puberty.

"…Lee," he replied as he closed the door behind him.

There wasn't a good way to inconspicuously hide the letter, since Lee had been holding it in front of his face and admiring the way he'd written the 'G' in Gaara, but damned if Lee didn't try to whip that thing onto the floor before Gaara could notice it.

"What was that?"

 _Damn_.

Lee sputtered and tried to look casual. He was working against himself.

"What letter? I don't- what are you talking about?"

Gaara hadn't seen his boyfriend in almost a week, since Lee had up and taken off for Konoha after Gaara had been pulled away to an emergency council meeting, and so he didn't pursue the matter of this letter the way he would have normally. Right now Gaara just wanted to get into a hot shower and take Lee to bed.

That is, before Gaara had walked around Lee's desk so he could give his boyfriend a kiss, spotted the letter on the floor and read the name on it.

"Lee."

"Yes, sweetums?"

Gaara cast a quick frown at that and then looked back at the letter. "That is addressed to me."

Lee looked down at the letter too and scrambled. He hadn't intended to be in the room when Gaara read this and frankly it was going to put all of his efforts to poo if he had to be in front of Gaara for his immediate reaction.

"Now, are we sure about that? You aren't the only Gaara in this village."

Gaara was very seriously considering learning a jutsu to grow eyebrows just so he could properly express how bewildered he was by his lover.

"Lee."

"Hn?" came the squeaky reply.

"You wrote that."

He wasn't really looking for a confirmation, because Gaara would recognize Lee's handwriting anywhere, but he did keep his gaze locked on Lee's face while he waited for a response.

Lee swallowed down a ball he couldn't remember putting in his mouth and began fidgeting. "Now, are we sure about that? Lots of people-"

" _Lee_."

Gaara found himself looking at the top of his boyfriend's head as Lee dropped his gaze to stare at his lap. If he could have seen how red Lee had turned then he might, _might_ mind you, have taken some pity on his boyfriend and let the letter wait until tomorrow so he could make good on his wish to go get into a tub with his squeeze.

But instead, sand crawled out of the zen garden Lee kept on his desk – um, _rude_ , Gaara – and retrieved the letter from the floor before moving back into it's proper place.

Lee felt his heart stop and he had stopped breathing. He wanted to flee the room but his legs seemed to have forgotten that he was a taijusu master and could put a hole in the wall, ceiling, or floor depending on what was closest. Instead he just sat there and _waited_.

He could hear Gaara unfold the letter and Lee clenched.

He was _not_ expecting to hear Gaara let out a little noise like he'd just been given a surprise colonoscopy.

"Ughn"

In spite of his blush, Lee looked up and was downright _tickled_ to see that Gaara didn't look immediately horrified. His boyfriend wasn't a terribly expressive person by nature, but at this moment he was almost, _almost_ grinning. It was more like this eyes were bigger and his mouth wasn't quite frowning – but Lee counted that as a victory grin.

It didn't take Gaara long to finish the letter, and the second he had his eyes flicked over to his boyfriend's eager face.

"You've been reading Kakashi's books."

How-!

"No, no! No I accidentally heard a part, well a rather large part of one, see he was reading it out loud – you see he and Gai-sensei were having a challenge-"

But Lee didn't get to finish explaining himself. The letter fluttered to the floor as Gaara's hands fisted themselves in Lee's jumpsuit and hauled him out of the chair and then shoved him against the wall behind Lee's desk.

Lee realized what Gaara was doing about half a second before Gaara actually did it.

The grin that erupted over his face could have caused another heat wave problem in Suna for how warm and _happy_ it was as Gaara gripped each of Lee's wrists and pinned them up above his head. Normally, Gaara couldn't lift Lee's hands very high, because of their height difference, but since Lee had seen this coming he spread his legs a bit to lower himself enough to let Gaara lean over him and completely crowd his space.

Lee closed his eyes and pushed his lips forward in anticipation of a kiss, and almost jumped when he felt breath tickling his ear instead.

"Everyday?" Gaara whispered.

Between his arms, Lee nodded and kept his eyes closed. "Everyday," he repeated.

Gaara took that as his cue and gave Lee the kiss he was so desperate for.

Screw everyday, Lee wanted this every hour. This incredible solid _weight_ of his boyfriend, completely pressing into every inch of him. With his arms up and out of the way and his chest exposed, Lee felt so _vulnerable_ and _safe_ with Gaara there. It thrilled him. He licked back against Gaara's tongue and hoped his boyfriend could feel how relieved he was.

Gaara could. The second he had pulled Lee out of the chair he saw the tension leave his boyfriend's shoulders.

He wanted to fulfill another of Lee's wishes and bite hundreds of little marks all over his body, but Lee needed to get out of this damn jumpsuit first. The urgency Gaara had felt earlier to go pull Lee into a shower and into bed returned ten fold and as he pulled away to look his lover in the eyes Gaara kept his teeth tightly around Lee's bottom lip.

"Uhn."

It was as much as Lee was capable of with his mouth held open like that, but it was enough. The sound went straight to Gaara's cock and he growled into Lee.

He released Lee's wrists and grabbed his hand, turning to leave the room and drag his boyfriend with him. "Come on."

"Wait! Wait," Lee stammered, trying to collect himself.

Gaara turned and gave Lee a look like he'd just suggested they kill all of their friends.

"So, you… the letter… it didn't bother you?"

Was that not proof enough-

"Lee," Gaara said for the fifth time that night.

The tiny woodland creature eye effect that Lee really wasn't even trying to do on purpose and just happened to be really good at when he was nervous or insecure didn't have the same impact on Gaara because he was a Kage and a child of Suna and just generally not as touched as others by round eyes and long lashes.

But, if there were any eyes in the world that _could_ make Gaara melt a bit, they were Rock Lee's.

Gaara didn't say anything else, he turned to face his lover completely, lacing their fingers in the hand he was holding as he did so, and brought the other hand up to cup Lee's cheek. He leaned in and pressed one long, soft kiss to Lee's lips before pulling back a few inches and looking Lee very seriously in the eyes.

"Tomorrow we're getting panties."

Lee had never heard Gaara say that word before and it sent delighted little shocks all over his body.

Seeing that Lee was pleased with his answer, Gaara went back to dragging his boyfriend back to their bedroom. He was desperate for that shower and Lee needed a cleaning.


	2. Skirts and Kisses

A/N: Oh my goodness- first of all, to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked, or sent me messages on tumblr - thank you so so so much! Really and truly I appreciate it so much and it makes my day. Naruto is pretty new to me and the positive feedback is extremely encouraging so thank you so so much.

Second: this chapter is from Gaara's perspective and I really struggle with writing him. I've also been in Korea for too long and seem to have forgotten how to write in English correctly.

ooooo

The first time they made love Lee hadn't been able to stop blushing the entire time, or for three days after.

On their three-month anniversary (which Lee had marked on his calendar with little hearts, the same as every other month), Lee had tried to make Gaara a special dinner and failed spectacularly.

He couldn't really cook anything besides the health supplements Gai-sensei would make for him that were stock full of nutrients and fiber, and while Lee thought they were an essential part of any shinobi's diet, stuffing your boyfriend full of something to make him poop doesn't scream _romance_.

So Lee asked Tenten what she would make for someone as a romantic and delicious dinner to celebrate all the wonder of their youthful love. After she sighed and tried to recall if she had ever seen Lee cook a single successful meal that didn't involve flax seeds and six different kinds of herbs, she suggested he make soup.

Brilliant!

Lee thought that was a wonderful idea! Soup was warm and comforting and he could put an attractive garnish in the bowl to really let Gaara know how special he was!

After all, the point of the meal was for Lee to show Gaara just how much he was loved and appreciated.

The Kazekage was an extremely busy man and yet he had made time in his schedule and room in his heart, even with an entire village in there, to love Lee. For three months he had been caring for and adoring this spazzy, overly enthusiastic, hot-blooded ninja.

Lee thought it was high time he got some love soup out of it.

But that hadn't worked out.

Lee had stepped away from the stove with the burner turned up too high and no lid on his pot and ended up decorating the wall and the ceiling in a lovely shade of green.

Gaara came home just in time to hear a panicked 'oowah!' followed by a 'no!'

No love soup for Gaara.

But when they sat on the couch after Lee finished mopping up the disaster of his youthful endeavors, with his legs draped across Gaara's lap and his hands absent-mindedly running through Gaara's hair, and Lee tried to tell Gaara how he just wanted to make him something special to show how Gaara how much he was loved- Gaara had lightly taken Lee's chin in his hand and silenced him with a kiss.

Gaara had trouble communicating, or even understanding, his feelings- especially when it came to romance- but Lee knew exactly what he was trying to say when soft lips were lightly pressing against his and two soft hands moved to hold his cheeks.

There was a moment, after Gaara pulled away a bit, when they were centimeters apart and their noses were still touching, where they just looked into each other's eyes. And then Lee's cheeks turned pink and he smiled shyly.

Little-known fact about Gaara: the fastest way to make him smile is to see Rock Lee smile.

So they sat there- two stupid idiots in love, smiling at each other, with Lee still draped on Gaara's lap and Gaara's hands still holding Lee's face- and then they both closed their eyes simultaneously and moved, with the kind of sync that ninja teams with years of training together can only hope for, to kiss each other again.

Then the kisses got deeper.

Then they shifted so Lee could lie down on top of Gaara.

Then their shirts came off.

Then their pants came off.

And then…

It was wonderful. Right there, on their couch, in a wonderfully unplanned, spontaneous moment that only those with carefree youth and desire in their hearts could share, they made love for the first time.

It was messy, there were awkward moments, and they were both so hyper focused on trying to pleasure their partner that it took them a minute to settle into a nice rhythm and enjoy the sensations their own bodies were experiencing – but Lee thought it was perfect.

Gaara felt the same way.

He didn't use the word 'perfect' when he recalled that night, but he wouldn't have changed anything about it. Lee had done something thoughtful and kind for him (or at least, he attempted to) and then they had shared something deeply intimate together. It had been a wonderful night- one of the best in Gaara's life.

He loved that goofy ninja. The demands of his position meant that he was often pulled from his lover, even during times that were meant to be reserved for each other, and even when they were enjoying alone time Gaara's mind was often on his job.

But he loved Lee, so if there was something he could do for Lee to demonstrate his affection and his gratitude for all the times Lee had to be understanding, then Gaara was going to do it.

He struggled with finding ways to do this for Lee, and wasn't sure if it was because he was a boy (as his sister suggested), or if it was because he had spent the first twelve years of his life in emotional trauma, but the instincts that drove Lee to do spontaneous loving things for him didn't seem present in Gaara.

For Lee's birthday, Gaara gave him a cactus with a bow on it.

Now Lee had been _ecstatic_ and cried and kissed his boyfriend and then tried to kiss the cactus, and after Gaara had stopped Lee from bloodying his mouth, he admired the way Lee fussed over the gift and felt very proud of his choice.

But for Gaara's birthday, Lee had woken him up with a truly incredible blowjob followed by a massage while Gaara tried to recover from what had just happened while his brain struggled with waking up and an orgasm happening within six minutes of each other. Then Lee brought him breakfast in bed and tried to feed pieces of fruit to Gaara, despite the face he kept making at it. The rest of the day was full of more surprises and romantic treats.

The cactus hadn't seemed like enough after that.

But Gaara would not have thought to do those things. He spent so long stressing about the perfect _present_ for Lee that it didn't occur to him to fill up the rest of the day with surprises and special meals.

Kakashi's books had never mentioned those kinds of actions.

So really, that letter was as much a gift to Gaara as it was a wish list from Lee.

Lee directly said 'here are things I would like, please' and that's what Gaara needed.

After he read that letter, he had pulled Lee back to their bedroom, taken a long shower together (where he learned that Lee's desire to be pinned against a wall and kissed was better executed on a floor that wasn't so slippery), then took Lee to bed and licked his boyfriend out.

And Gaara didn't know what he was doing. He got the idea from Kakashi's books, which he had read in an attempt to get a better grasp on romance (but a horrified Temari and wheezing Kankuro told him _not_ to attempt these things without explicit permission -or not at all since this was their little brother they were talking to), but the books were not meant to be informative they were meant to be entertaining. If the books were an accurate portrayal of love-making then sex would be too terrifying to repeat more than once.

But the book had described how good it felt to be licked in between the legs. Gaara could in fact confirm: yes, it feels indescribably good to be licked there. Moving his mouth a few inches south hadn't occurred to him before the book, and he wondered if that was a reflection of his own instinctive shortcomings or if practicality was just too strong in him. And yet, the book made it sound good, and it had been right about the other oral activities so perhaps it would be right about this too. Gaara wanted to please Lee, and if this was going to feel good then he was absolutely willing to try it.

So he had laid a fresh and clean Lee down, kissed him until he was heavy-lidded and panting, then moved down his body, spread his legs, and licked.

Gaara had no idea what it would feel like, and if he was supposed to actually put his tongue inside or just massage the entrance- was he supposed to stroke Lee while he did this? Should he be playing with Lee's balls? He had read that when you go down on people it can be helpful to trace the alphabet with the tip of your tongue- would Lee like that here?

Lee would have liked anything. He was so happy and so grateful and so _bashful_ having Gaara down there. His cheeks had remained a light tint of pink throughout the shower and now it looked as though they were permanently stained. He couldn't stop smiling and almost as soon as Gaara put his tongue on Lee, Lee was reaching for Gaara's hands so he could lace their fingers together and hold onto his love.

Lee really liked doing that.

They stumbled through the awkwardness of Gaara's movements and Lee's shyness and eventually found a nice rhythm (where Lee's hips did the bulk of the work) that ended in Lee choking out his love for Gaara as he came.

It was a success.

One fantasy of Lee's had been fulfilled and they both went to bed that night feeling _extremely_ pleased.

But Gaara really wanted to try out another one of Lee's wishes.

So the next week he took his reluctant brother shopping.

ooooo

Gaara finished putting on Lee's requested outfit and stepped back to consider himself in the mirror.

Compared to learning how to go down on someone, putting on a skirt and panties was easy. The hardest part so far was making selections and hoping that Lee would find his choices sexy and that the items would fit.

Gaara had to guess at Lee's size. Since ninety percent of the clothes Lee owned were green jumpsuits (and as far as Gaara knew those came in two sizes: Lee and Lee's sensei), he could only compare how his own hips looked against Lee's, and measure skirts against the one he'd bought for himself.

He had settled on a mid-thigh, white, sort of flippy thing. Gaara figured it would most closely resemble his Kazekage robes and figured that's what Lee wanted to see since it had inspired this fantasy in the first place.

If he squinted and looked hard he could sort of see the blush of the pink panties he was wearing underneath. He had no idea how to describe those other than to say that they were riding a little high on his ass and his balls were unhappy. He couldn't find any with lace, like Lee had described, but on short notice and for a first time he hoped these would suffice.

Lee wasn't a complainer by nature – they would probably be fine.

Gaara turned a bit and looked over his shoulder at himself.

Kankuro had come with him (as the unwilling bodyguard) to purchase these things and kept murmuring about how strange it was. At the time, Gaara thought his brother might be right, but now that he was looking at himself he understood Lee's desire.

He wanted to see Lee wearing the same thing.

Tonight he would. Once he and Lee finished their work for the day Gaara was going to surprise Lee and hopefully give him what he wanted.

For now, he pulled his Kage robes over his present for Lee and finished by strapping the gourd on his back.

A small part of him liked knowing that he would be walking around wearing panties and no one would have any way of knowing. He wasn't sure if that was just an extension of his desire to please Lee or if there was some kink hidden in him after all, but when he left for the Kage office the corner of his mouth was turned up.

ooooo

It had been a wretched day.

Gaara had been pulled all over the village today, and of course he was happy to help his citizens and do his job – but he knew there was a mountain of paperwork waiting for him in his office that needed to be completed before he could go home and make love to Lee.

But now he was home, and the moment he walked in the door he was swept up in a loving embrace and had the breath kissed out of him.

He didn't think he would ever get tired of this. He hoped he wouldn't.

"Hello, love," Lee chirped against his lips before kissing him again. "How was your day?" he asked brightly.

Gaara didn't answer, he just kissed Lee again and tried to push all thoughts of sewage-related paperwork out of his mind.

"That good, huh?" Lee teased after they parted.

"Hn."

"Well, don't you worry! I picked up dinner and it's already laid out on the table so you just come sit down and relax!"

Gaara loved this man.

He held Lee's hand as he was led back to their dining room table where an impressive display of kebobs decorated their plates. He squeezed Lee's hand in gratitude (he loved kebobs), and removed the gourd before sitting down as Lee began to tell him all about his day.

Once his plate was clear, Lee's wasn't because he hadn't stopped talking for long enough to put food in his mouth, Gaara sat and patiently waited for his lover to come to the end of his story.

"Lee," he interjected when the other man finally paused.

"Yes?" Lee answered, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth so he didn't accidentally show Gaara any half-chewed food.

"I have a surprise for you."

Lee choked down his food and grinned brightly. "You do?"

Gaara nodded. "Finish your food and I'll get it."

"Yes!" Lee saluted, going into vacuum mode and devouring the rest of the kebob in his hand.

Gaara walked back to their bedroom and smiled at the noises behind him. Lee was capable of performing any task at two hundred percent, and eating was no exception. As long as Lee didn't accidentally try to swallow one of the wooden sticks their dinner was grilled on then it was amusing.

Gaara closed the door behind him, just in case Lee came back to inquire, and pulled off his robes. Once his clothes were hung up in the closet and he was stripped down to the skirt and panties he had been wearing all day, he pulled out the clothes he had for Lee.

He really hoped Lee would like this.

After setting the panties and the skirt for Lee out on the bed, Gaara stepped back, smoothed his own skirt down, and took a deep breath.

He wasn't self-conscious in the slightest to be wearing this, but his nerves came from a fear rooted deep in the back of his mind that his efforts were not going to be enough. After almost a year with Lee he felt confident in Lee's love for him, but he was often uncertain about how his efforts would be received and if Lee just placated him at times. Since this was Lee's fantasy – he absolutely wanted to do it right.

Gaara paused before reentering the dining area. Should he tell Lee to close his eyes? Should he just walk out? Was he supposed to drape himself on the couch?

Well, shit. Two seconds in and he already thought he was failing at delivering this correctly.

"Uh…Lee?" he called, sounding like an idiot to his own ears.

"Yes, Gaara?" came a happy and excited response.

Gaara closed his eyes and smiled. He was overthinking it. His sweet, beloved Lee was going to enjoy this no matter how Gaara presented it to him, so he might as well just-

He stepped out around the corner and smiled when not a second later he heard a loud gasp and felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and scooping him up so his back was pressed against the wall behind him. Gaara wrapped his legs around Lee's waist and placed his hands on Lee's shoulders just in time to give himself balance before there were lips on his own and his senses were tangled up in his lover.

Lee pressed his hips against Gaara's, for leverage, and dropped his hands so they were caressing Gaara's ass. They stayed on the outside of the skirt, because that's the polite thing to do, but they squeezed tightly because Lee had poor impulse control and Gaara looked so good he thought his brain was going to explode.

"Gaara – you look –" Lee breathed against his lips, sounding dazed and apparently unable to finish his thought.

Gaara could feel rapidly swelling flesh pressed against his ass, he could guess at what Lee wanted to say.

"Look under the skirt."

Lee's eyes flashed and he let out a sharp "oh!" before taking one of his hands off of Gaara's ass and reaching down between their bodies so he could lift the hem of the skirt up a bit.

It was a good thing Gaara was a ninja and quick on his feet because when Lee's knees gave out and he dropped to the floor he also _dropped Gaara_ _okay then, Lee_.

Lee's hand remained on the skirt, holding it up so he could stare, rather indecently, at the vision in front of him.

"Gaara…" he said, sounding like he might cry- and for Lee there was a very distinct possibility of that happening.

Gaara watched as his boyfriend pulled the hem over his head, released the skirt, and grabbed Gaara's ass again, pulling forward slightly to press Gaara's hips against his open mouth.

Above him, the corner of Gaara's mouth turned up the tiniest bit. He almost hated to interrupt the kisses Lee was now pressing to his hardening flesh, but he hadn't gotten to what he considered the best surprise for the evening.

"I got them for you as well."

Lee's kisses halted immediately. His body tensed and his hands involuntarily squeezed tightly on Gaara's ass.

"You mean-" he began, voice sounding uncharacteristically shaky.

Gaara placed a fond hand on Lee's head but otherwise looked unaffected.

"Pink for you as well, but your skirt is black."

He didn't see Lee move, didn't even have time to process that Lee was no longer on the ground in front of him, but a second later Gaara's hand was no longer petting soft black hair and he heard a happy squeal come from the bedroom behind him.

He was too used to Lee to be startled, so Gaara simply turned and followed the sound. He remained unphased when he entered the bedroom and saw that Lee had already removed his clothes and was already pulling on Gaara's gift.

There was about a half second flash of Lee's ass before creamy skin disappeared into pink silk, and then bandaged hands were reaching for the skirt.

Once black fabric was settled on Lee's hips, Gaara heard him take a deep shaky breath, and then he turned to face his boyfriend.

This time, instead of immediately rushing at him, Lee stood still and just stared.

Gaara did the same thing.

He – _could – not – believe_ – how good Lee looked like this.

Their skirts were identical in every way except color, and the way it hung below Lee's hipbones and the sparse trail of dark of dark hair disappeared into it just before-

Gaara understood the fantasy.

Lee was blushing. His hands were awkwardly gripping the hem of his own skirt and his eyes were nervously shifting back and forth between the ground and Gaara, as though he felt guilty to be looking at his lover.

What a precious fool.

Gaara stepped forward to close the space between them and placed his hands on Lee's chest. He fixed his gaze on Lee's face and waited for his boyfriend to get over his shyness and look him in the eye.

"I like you wearing this," Gaara said once he had Lee's attention. In fact, it was criminal that Lee couldn't see himself and appreciate how good he looked like this. Gaara finally understood what people meant when they said they wanted to "eat" their loved one.

The blush darkened a bit and Lee's smile twitched as though he were trying to contain it. "Thank you… I like- you also, um…" he nervously looked down again and then shakily reached out to put his hands on Gaara's waist. "You look very handsome."

Gaara took one of his hands and reached up to cup the back of Lee's head so he could pull him into a kiss. He felt Lee's arms wrap tighter around him as their chests pressed together and removed the last bit of gap between them.

Lee's skin was warm. It always felt good to hold him like this, and without realizing he was doing it, Gaara made a low, pleased noise when strong arms squeezed him tight.

"What do you want to do?" Gaara asked after pulling away from a breathless Lee. He didn't comment on the blush that reappeared on Lee's cheeks at the question, but he was mildly impatient with how Lee couldn't seem to maintain eye contact when he answered.

"Oh, um, well- could we maybe- um," he sputtered as his hands became fidgety on his skirt again.

"Lee," Gaara interrupted.

His boyfriend's round eyes flicked up at him, though his mouth stayed in a nervous pucker.

Gaara reached out and lightly placed his hands on Lee's cheeks to he could make his boyfriend face him and look him in the eye.

"I'm doing this because I want to."

Lee still felt tense in his hands.

"I want to make you feel good, Lee," Gaara tried again. "Tell me what you want to do…please," he added since Lee was putty for politeness.

He felt Lee relax a bit but the blush remained.

That was okay. Gaara was used to Lee blushing during sex. He found it charming.

"Could we move to the bed and kiss more, please?" Lee replied.

Gaara nodded and moved to lie down. He stretched out on his back and shifted to adjust the skirt so it wasn't bunched up underneath his hips, spreading his legs a bit and bending his knees for balance as he did so.

He looked up and frowned when he noticed that Lee hadn't moved.

"What's wrong…"

But from Lee's expression, nothing was wrong. His eyes were wide, his lips were parted, and he was looking at Gaara with a mixture of awe and hunger.

"Lee-"

Slowly, Lee reached a hand out to rest on Gaara's knee. He was still blushing and smiling awkwardly, like his mouth couldn't decide if it was allowed to.

"Come here," Gaara growled, pulling Lee on top of him.

Once Lee's hips were caged by Gaara's thighs and their chests were pressed together again, Lee took a moment to smile at his lover beneath him and nuzzle their noses together.

Gaara felt a tug in his heart as Lee closed his eyes and kissed him.

That smile was going to destroy him one day.

Gaara genuinely could not understand how everyone in the world wasn't in love with Lee. If he wasn't so aware of his own emotional shortcomings then he would have been astounded that it took him so long to realize even he was in love with Lee- but it was that smile that made him figure it out.

Lee groaned when Gaara pushed his tongue in between his lips. He shifted so his elbows were supporting his weight and he could put more pressure on their hips. Gaara spread his legs more to accommodate and placed his heels on the bed so he could rock up against Lee's crotch.

"Uhn-"

Gaara loved when he made that sound. It was so guttural and organic – and it was because of _him_. It made him feel much more powerful than a Kage.

So he rocked up again.

Lee broke their kiss to he could press his forehead to Gaara's and pant against his lips. He took Gaara's hint and rocked back, grinding against him with a delicious roll of his hips that made them both groan.

Their hips moved instinctively, seeking friction and a good rhythm. Lee tried to kiss Gaara again but kept getting distracted by how good it felt. After several minutes of panting and grinding together, Lee leaned onto one elbow and reached down to push Gaara's skirt up and then pulled up the hem of his own before replacing the contact between them.

And _damn_ if that didn't feel incredible.

The silk of the panties eased their movements, but they were both so hard now that the tightness was bordering on painful.

"Lee-" Gaara grunted, reaching down and trying to push at the edge of Lee's panties.

Lee took the hint and after pressing a final kiss to Gaara's lips he dragged his mouth over Gaara's jaw line and down his neck, leaving little kisses and nips as he went. As his kisses moved lower and lower Lee slipped his fingers under Gaara's panties and he lifted his own hips off his boyfriend so he could remove them. Gaara had to lift his legs in the air so Lee could pull them off, and after they had been nonchalantly tossed onto the ground, Lee placed his hands on Gaara's calves and kept them up so the backs of Gaara's knees were now resting on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Bandaged hands gently ran up and down the outside of Gaara's thighs as Lee shifted further down on the bed until his mouth was panting hot air right onto the back of Gaara's erection.

"Lee, ah-"

A wet tongue pressed firmly against the vein on the underside of his cock shut him up fast.

The tongue retreated back in between swollen lips and Lee tiled his head so he could press a kiss right against the base of Gaara's cock, and then slowly worked his way up to the tip- pressing delicate kiss after delicate kiss.

Lee was all about the kisses.

Once he had smooched what he felt was an acceptable amount of love all over the heated organ, he shifted again so his knees could support him and he could freely use his arms. His right hand wrapped around the base while his tongue teased the slit at the tip and his left hand slid up Gaara's thigh until it was tucked under the waistband of the skirt.

Lee's lips delicately wrapped around the head and gave a soft suck, his tongue never leaving the slit, and the moment Gaara let out a soft groan, Lee wrapped his lips around his teeth and went down.

The first time he had ever done this for Gaara he had been a little too enthusiastic and moved to fast – in perfect Rock Lee fashion – but Gaara had been tense the entire time, fearing that at any moment his dick was going to accidentally get bitten off. When Lee finally noticed the tension in his lover, he politely asked Gaara if he was doing anything wrong, and then laughed at himself when Gaara told him this was not training and he didn't need to use the Renge's speed here.

See, Gaara was funny. He could make jokes.

But over the following months Lee got better and better – they both did. Any shinobi knows that practice makes perfect- and for two fools in love, constantly practicing oral on each other is the best kind of training there is.

Now, Lee was skilled enough that he could stroke with his hand while he sucked with his mouth, and he knew how to apply the right amount of pressure with his tongue and cheeks without accidentally slipping his lips off and scraping Gaara's most sensitive flesh.

He was quite proud of the progress he had made.

And Gaara's eyes had just rolled into the back of his head.

He was happy.

Gaara's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted – ready to let moans slip at any moment. One hand moved down to nest itself in Lee's glossy locks, and the other reached down to take Lee's hand – beating his boyfriend to the punch. He slipped his fingers under Lee's palm to pull him out of the waistband of the skirt and then laced their fingers together once Lee was free.

Lee had a point with this – it did feel immeasurably good to be able to squeeze his lover's hand when he did something particularly pleasurable and feel that sense of closeness and affection.

As it was he was squeezing Lee's hand _tight_ because _fuck_ this felt good. Gaara's thighs began to tighten around Lee's head and his hand started gripping hair hard enough to pull it out.

But Lee didn't mind. All of those were good, happy signs of Gaara's pleasure. Anytime he felt Gaara start to strangle him with his thighs Lee would moan and double his efforts and try not to feel too pleased with himself.

"Lee- Lee- I'm gonna-" Gaara panted, squeezing Lee's hand tightly and arching his back.

And Lee got him there not a second later. Gaara tensed and then shuddered all over as he released into his boyfriend's mouth – holding Lee's hand so tightly it would have broken a weaker man.

Lee's throat did what it could to accommodate the sudden intrusion, and then when he pulled off to take a deep gulp of air Gaara could see come and drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth.

He did not consider himself a pervert, but a heavy-lidded, panting, flushed Rock Lee with come and drool painting his lips was a very pleasant sight indeed.

They stared at each other for a moment, each taking deep breaths of air and looking dazed, before Lee moved, slipping Gaara's knees off of his shoulders and settling himself on top of his lover once more so he could kiss Gaara senseless.

Gaara could feel a neglected erection on his hip, and although he was still coming down from the highs of his own pleasure he gave a weak rock up against it.

"Lee…" he panted in between Lee's kisses. "Take me."

If he possessed the Byakugan he might have seen Lee's brain have a tiny short-circuit and quickly order his nose to refrain from bleeding. As it were, he could only see Lee's eyes flash and felt his breath leave him as Lee pressed one last heavy kiss to his lips before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you," Gaara echoed, quietly, closing his eyes once more as he felt Lee reach up and over him for the bottle they kept next to their bed.

He focused on trying to catch his breath and enjoyed the sensations of Lee settling down between his thighs again and running his hands all over Gaara's hips and waist – everywhere the skirt was touching him.

"You look _so handsome_ ," he heard Lee murmur, and he cracked one eye open so he could smile at his lover and nudge his side with his knee.

It was as playful a 'thank you' as Gaara was capable of.

He closed his eye again and spread his legs as he heard the familiar sound of a bottle uncapping. There was a long moment of silence, but lots of sex with Lee told Gaara that he was probably unwinding those ridiculous bandages.

Yup. Sure enough, as soon as Gaara's brain reminded him what was likely happening, he felt a warm, bare palm caress one of his ass cheeks while the other pushed up on the back of Gaara's thigh to spread him open more.

Then he heard the sound of Lee's hands rubbing together, likely warming up the lube because Lee was considerate like that, and then the gentle touch of a finger against his entrance.

Lee was _excellent_ at massaging this particular muscle. Gaara didn't know if it was technique or an unplanned but happy coincidence, but Lee had a way of rubbing until that alone had Gaara squirming and before he knew it a finger would have slipped inside without pain or pressure and he only ever felt pleasure from it.

Now, he felt a familiar rubbing, eased by the slick of the lube, and Gaara let out a happy sigh as that first digit entered him and started moving in and out and in and out…

More rubbing and then another was added.

Gaara shifted and spread his legs more. His cock was still soft in between his legs, and his body would need a bit more time before he could get an erection again so soon after an orgasm- but he could still appreciate the pleasure Lee was giving him.

Three fingers now.

He could hear Lee's breathing becoming harsher and less controlled.

Gaara opened his eyes and let out a soft moan, grinding his hips down against Lee's fingers. He smiled fondly at the vision between his legs. Lee must have taken off his own panties when Gaara's eyes were closed because he could now see the clear outline of an erection pushing Lee's skirt up.

He looked _so good_. If Gaara had been holding a camera in that moment he would have taken a thousand pictures of Lee like this.

"I'm ready, Lee."

Dark eyes looked up at him and a small smile tugged at his heart.

Gaara's nose twitched when the fingers were removed and he reached behind his head to grab a pillow to tuck under his hips while Lee poured more lube onto his own erection.

"Thank you," he heard Lee say, in reference to the pillow.

These sheets were due for a wash anyway.

Gaara reached down to lift up the hem of Lee's skirt so it wouldn't obstruct his view, and kept his eyes open this time as Lee pulled one of Gaara's thighs up against his side and took his other hand to line himself up with Gaara's entrance. Slowly, Lee always went slowly for this part, he eased the head of his prick inside Gaara's wonderful heat, and once enough of Lee was inside he took his hand off himself and placed his hands on the bed on either side of Gaara's head as he eased the rest of himself inside.

Gaara took deep breaths, willing his body to relax and welcome his lover. His heart was beating fast and his breathing had turned rapid and shaky, but really just the sight of Lee entering his body like that was enough to put Gaara in this state.

"Okay?" he heard Lee whisper, and Gaara took his gaze away from where they were joined to look up into his lover's eyes.

"Yes," he breathed back.

They stayed like that for a moment, just listening to each other breathing, while Lee gave Gaara's body the chance to find his pleasurable, until Gaara nodded and leaned up to give Lee a kiss. Then Lee's hips started moving.

Gaara wished for a camera again- but he wanted a picture of what the two of them looked like.

Maybe there were other men who could maintain rigid masculinity while wearing a skirt and panting harshly as they rocked their hips against their lover – but as far as Gaara was concerned Lee was the only one.

Gaara could see his abs flexing with each roll of his hips, and when he released Lee's skirt and placed his hands on Lee's shoulders he could feel the muscles there working to support Lee's weight.

He was a gorgeous, strong specimen and Gaara felt so lucky to have him in his bed.

The feel of Lee's muscles did more than make Gaara's heart pound, and he felt blood flowing south again much faster than he expected his body to be capable of.

"Uhn- Gaara," Lee moaned above him, dropping his head so that black hair fell forward and tickled Gaara's nose.

Gaara just squeezed Lee's shoulders as an answer and then moved his hands down to Lee's biceps so he could lust after those as well as his cock continued to swell.

Intercourse felt good, but when Gaara was the one being taken it always felt mildly pleasurable in the beginning and then Lee would do something – shift his hips in some way or move, Gaara wasn't sure, - but there was always a turning point when it would go from feeling good into world-ending, there is nothing greater in all the verses, how do people ever get anything done ecstasy.

Lee shifted his hips.

Gaara thanked deities he didn't believe in.

He was fully hard again and as Lee's hips continued to give him wave after wave of pleasure, Gaara reached down to grip himself and began tugging.

Having to maneuver around their skirts made him feel young in a way he couldn't explain. At another point, one when there was blood available to his brain, he would have to tell Lee that. Lee always liked hearing about feeling youthful and it never hurt to score youthful brownie points with the boyfriend.

Lee's breathing was rapidly growing ragged and his hips moved even faster.

Gaara tugged harder.

Every time that Lee topped he liked to make sure that Gaara finished first, partly for the failings of the male body so he didn't run the risk of going soft and ruining Gaara's orgasm, and partly because he thought it was the polite thing to do.

Gaara indulged Lee's sexual etiquette and when he heard Lee groan out his name again followed by breathing Gaara didn't realize he was capable of finding this arousing, he screwed his eyes shut and let the sensations of his hand and Lee's prick take him over the edge for the second time that evening – gasping as he did so.

His boyfriend's hips didn't stop and wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his body, making his toes curl and the back of his neck feel hot. The hand still on Lee's bicep was squeezing tight enough to bruise and Gaara thought for a moment he might have blacked out.

But once the rolls of pleasure calmed and he was able to open his eyes he took his hand off of Lee's arm and lightly touched it to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Lee…" he breathed, admiring his lover's face.

Lee was so close – he could see it, he could feel it – and just as Gaara moved his soiled hand to reach around and grip Lee's ass he felt Lee's hips stutter and press against him tightly and his insides felt warmer.

The noise Lee made when he came almost made Gaara hard again.

After a few more deep presses of his hips, as Lee let out all of his release into Gaara, he opened his eyes for long enough to find Gaara's mouth and press a breathy kiss to his lips.

"I- love- you," Lee panted.

"I love you," Gaara murmured back, slipping his eyes shut.

Lee gingerly gripped himself and slowly pulled out. Gaara felt the pressure leave his ass and let out a 'hn' at the relief. With his eyes closed he didn't see Lee lean over him, but he felt Lee wipe up his stomach with something – possibly the panties, and a second later he felt warm breath on his face and then felt another gentle kiss pressed to his lips before Lee rolled over and collapsed next to him.

Gaara turned onto his side so he could curl against his lover. Lee had once apologized for his need to cuddle after sex, regardless of who topped, but Gaara couldn't understand why Lee felt that was something to worry about. Of _course_ they would hold each other after sex. It meant just as much to Gaara to have the warm, solid reminder of his lover there and present with him after sharing something so personal and wonderful.

He tucked his face against Lee's neck and draped one arm across Lee's chest while the other bent between them. He felt Lee kiss the top of his head and wrap his arms around his chest.

They stayed like that until their breathing had calmed down and then Lee began lightly tracing the tips of his fingers over Gaara's arm and back.

"Thank you," he murmured happily, sounding close to sleep.

Gaara pressed a kiss to Lee's neck. "You never have to thank me for sex, Lee. I enjoyed that very much."

Lee's response was to kiss the top of his head again and give him a loving squeeze. It didn't matter how many times Gaara reminded Lee that he wasn't doing Lee _favors_ by making love to him – this was very much a mutually beneficial endeavor – but Gaara knew that Lee was unlikely to ever abandon his politeness, even when it came to humping.

"We should take a shower before we fall asleep," Lee murmured, though he made no move to get up.

"I have to stop by my office once more tonight," Gaara answered, shifting a bit to press himself closer to Lee.

"Oh."

He could _hear_ the pout in Lee's voice, even if Lee would never actually complain about the needs of his job.

"It won't take long. I was waiting for a report earlier and it should be finished by now. I just need to review it so I can add a few details to a letter I've been working on for the Raikage," he explained.

He felt Lee's arms tighten very suddenly and he heard Lee's breath hitch.

"…Lee…"

"You're sending a letter to the Raikage?" Lee asked, whispering but with excitement Gaara couldn't understand.

"…yes?" was this noteworthy? Gaara had written loads of letters to the other Kages and –

Aah, that's right.

Gaara pulled back a bit and was completely unsurprised to see a familiar blush staining his boyfriend's cheeks. But this time his eyes were bright and expectant.

"Do you want to come with me?" Gaara asked.

Lee didn't even respond. He just jumped up with speed and energy only Rock Lee could possibly possess after sex.

Gaara smiled.

ooooo

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I have a lot of team Gai and Gai & Lee father/son fluff to finish writing before I return to this but maybe there will be another chapter with more of the fantasies. If you're of the blogging variety you can find me over at:

.com

or if you're of the tweeting sort I just made a new account on twitter to cry about Lee at

sharkapologist

:D


End file.
